Because Of Heart
by Yuki Haruka
Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha demi hatinya pada sulung Hyuuga. Hati Hinata berpaling pada bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke dan Hinata menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa. Sakura dan Naruto berakhir karena Sakura masih mengharapkan Sasuke. Naruto meminta Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Anggota klan menjodohkan Hinata dengan Neji.


**Because of Heart**

Summary: Sasuke kembali ke Konoha demi hatinya pada sulung Hyuuga. Hati Hinata berpaling pada bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke dan Hinata menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa. Sakura dan Naruto berakhir karena Sakura masih mengharapkan Sasuke. Naruto meminta Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke untuk Sakura. Anggota klan menjodohkan Hinata dengan Neji.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because Of Heart © Arisa Haruka**

**Genre: Romance&Hurt/Comfort**

**Cats: **

**Uchiha Sasuke: 20 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata: 19 tahun**

**Uzumaki Naruto: 20 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura:20 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji: 22 tahun**

**Dll…..**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke-Huuga Hinata**

**Dll…..**

**Warning: Canon,AU, OOC(maybe),Gaje,Abal,Typo(s), etc, but Hope you like this**.

"Aku ingin kau merawat Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata." Tsunade menatap serius pada _kunoichi _dihadapannya.

"_Ano_, merawat Uchiha–san? B–bukannya su–sudah ada Haruno–san, _Hokage–sama_?" Hinata menunduk dengan gelisah tanpa menatap wanita yang selalu terlihat muda didepannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau seorang _kunoichi_ dengan bakat alam dan kemampuan medis nomor satu di dunia ninja. Dan kau memiliki mata khas Hyuuga. Itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk merawat Uchiha Sasuke, mantan _nuke_–_nin._ Dan masalah Sakura, aku tidak bisa berharap padanya untuk merawat Sasuke. Dia terlalu labil. Dan kaulah satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa menahan pesona si bungsu Uchiha." Tsunade menatap Hinata dengan penuh harap, namun gadis itu masih menunduk. "Seandainya aku tidak sedang berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen ini—" Tsunade menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit ruangannya, "—dan pemulihan desa, aku akan mengurusnya sendiri." Tsunade menatap jendela kaca yang lansung menampilkan permandangan Konohagakure yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan dari perang ninja ke empat.

Hinata menghela nafas."A–aku akan me–merawatnya _Hokage–sama_," kata Hinata dengan nada tegas meskipun terbata-bata.

"Ahh, aku tau kau akan menerimanya. Dan kau bisa mulai dari hari ini." Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya pada Hinata.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, "Ka–Kalau begitu aku pamit _Hokage–sama_." Dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari wanita yang memiliki jabatan _Hokage_ itu, ia segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Selama perjalanan meninggalkan kantor _Hokage_ kepala Hinata terus saja memikirkan orang yang akan dirawatnya. Bagaimana ia akan berhadapan dengan seorang mantan _nuke_–_nin, _apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti, apa yang harus ia katakan, dan lain sebagainnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dalam sisa perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit.

"Ahh, _go_–_gomennasai._ Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. _Gomenne_." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali dengan mata terpejam karena takut orang yang ia tabrak marah.

"A–ah, tidak apa-apa."Orang atau tepatnya seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat ikat kucir kuda serta _ponytail_ yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu segera bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia menatap gadis yang masih saja menunduk didepannya, namun saat ia sudah mengenali siapa nama gadis berambut indigo didepannya ia segera menegur salah satu temannya yang juga seorang _kunoichi _sepertinya."Ahh, Hinata. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah jangan begitu." Ino memprotes Hinata yang terus membungkuk meminta maaf padanya.

"_Go__–gomennasai _Ino–san, aku mebuatmu jatuh. _Hontouni gomennasai_." Hinata kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ino menepuk pelan bahu Hinata."Kau dari mana, Hinata?"

"Aku dari kantor _Hokage-sama_. Ino_–_san sendiri?"

"_Souka? _Aku baru saja menemui ayahku. Lalu kau mau kemana?" Ino menatap Hinata menunggu jawaban dari calon _Heiress _Hyuuga didepannya.

"_Hokage–sama_ me–menugaskanku untuk merawat U–Uchiha–san." Hinata mengatakannya dengan susah payah, meskipun ia sudah dekat dengan Ino namun kegugupannya selalu saja ada.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Tentu saja yang dimaksun dengan Uchiha–san itu Sasuke si bungsu Uchiha. Satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang tersisa."Ah, aku juga belum menjenguknya. Padahal sudah dua minggu dia di rumah sakit." Ino menggerutu pelan, padahal ia juga selalu berada dirumah sakit namun belum sempat datang menjenguk."_Nee_, Hinata bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama saja," ajaknya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Dia tidak akan sendiri, ada Ino yang mungkin bisa membantunya nanti.

Mereka melangkah kaki menuju rumah sakit. Sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju rumah sakit mereka dapat melihat bagaimana penduduk Konohagakure saling bahu membahu untuk memperbaiki desa. Tawa riang anak-anak yang juga ikut membantu. Rasanya mereka juga ingin ikut terjun kesana membantu semuanya. Namun mereka _kunoichi _yang sudah ditugaskan untuk mengobati korban-korban dari perang ninja ke-empat yang termasuk perang dunia ninja terbesar yang pernah terjadi.

"_Konichiwa_ Yamanaka–san, Hyuuga–san." Para suster menyapa mereka dengan hangat yang mereka balas juga dengan senyuman hangat.

Kamar Sasuke, kamar yang didepannya dijaga oleh dua orang ANBU. Itu yang dikatakan oleh suster yang mereka tanyai. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai dikamar Sasuke. Namun saat mereka telah dekat dengan kamar itu mereka mendengan seorang suster didalam sana berteriak panik.

"Tolong panggilkan Shizune–san. Uchiha–san muntah darah lagi!" Salah satu ANBU yang berada disana segera menghilang sesudah mendengar suara itu.

Hinata dan Ino segera menpercepat langkah kaki mereka mendekati ruangan Sasuke. Ini menjelaskan pada AMBU yang berada disana tujuan mereka, sesudah mendapat izin mereka segera masuk.

Mereka berdiri terpaku didekat ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke mebungkukkan badannya hingga hampir sejajar dengan ranjang, dari mulutnya darah kental terus mengalir. Bahkan menodai tangannya. Baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan telah berubah warna di bagian dadanya.

Separah itukah? Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kesadaran kembali menghampiri Hinata, namun tidak dengan Ino yang masih terpaku. Dengan cepat Hinata melesat lebih dekat lagi dengan Sasuke. Tangannya terulur untuk menepuk bagian bawah leher belakang Sasuke, namun tangannya dicekal oleh tangan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke mencekal lengan Hinata erat, tidak peduli kalau darah yang berada di tangannya berpindah pada lengan lembut seputih susu itu. Setelah merasa lebih baik Sasuke menatap siapa yang sudah denagn seenaknya mendekatinya. Namun ketika melihat siapa, yang ternyata gadis berambut indigo bermata bulan berwarna lavender cekalannya langsung terlepas. Matanya yang semula menatap tajam, kini berubah perlahan. Namun mata itu segera berubah takkala ia merasa sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya mendesak keluar melewati kerongkongannya.

Tangannya dengan refleks meraih lengan Hinata untuk menjadi penompangnya, tubuhnya segera kembali seperti saat sebelumnya. Bibirnya terpaksa membuka takkala sesuatu itu telah berada dalam mulutnya. Darah itu kembali keluar, kali ini lebih banyak bahkan ada beberapa yang menggumpal. Cairan merah itu terus keluar.

Hinata Pandangan dengan Refleks menepuk punggung Sasuke yang tadi sempat dicegah Sasuke, ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana lengannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Hinata beralih takkala pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar menampilkan Tsunade sang _Hokage_ dan Shizune di belakangnya.

Tsunade bergerak cepat menuju Sasuke, dengan kode mata ia menyuruh Hinata untuk membaringkan Sasuke. Namun cekalan tangan Sasuke tidak terlepas. Tangan Tsunade bergerak menyentuh beberapa titik ditubuh Sasuke yang diikuti suara erangan tertahan dari Sasuke serta remasan erat pada cekalan tangannnya pada Hinata yang membuatnya meringis dalam hati. Sesakit itukah? Lagi pertanyaan itu muncul.

Hinata merasa cekalan tangan itu mengendur perlahan hingga jatuh terkulai bersamaan hilangnya suara erangan dan tertutupnya mata Sasuke. Tsunade menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak menyapun bagian dahinya yang penuh keringat. Lalu beralih pada Hinata dan Shizune mengajak mereka berdua untuk keluar dengan kode mata. Dan tangannya seakan menyuruh suster yang berada disitu untuk segera membereskan semua. Ino membantu suster itu.

"Dia tidak pernah tidur tanpa bantuan obat tidur. Dan ketika ia bangun ia selalu berwajah pucat serta seperti takut. Bahkan dia—ahh tepatnya tubuhnya menolak untuk menerima makanan. Setiap makanan itu masuk maka selang beberapa menit akan dia muntahkan lagi." Shizune menjelaskan dengan tatapan mata menatap serius _Hokage_ didepannya.

"Ada beberapa masalah dengan organ tubuhnya. Setidaknya beberapa tulang yang patah dan retak mulai membaik." Tsunade menatap Shizune, lalu beralih pada Hinata yang sedari diam menunduk."Inilah kenapa aku memilihmu Hinata. Kau memeliki beberapa sifat dan kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Aku harap kau mampu membantunya. Bagaimanapun dia menjadi seperti itu karena telah membantu Konohagakure."

"_Ha'i_, aku akan berusaha." Tegas Hinata yang disambut oleh senyum Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Terimakasih." Tsunade mengangguk, "setidaknya jangan biarkan dia mengonsumsi obat tidur lagi, itu akan memperlambat penyembuhannya," lanjutnya sebelum Hinata membuka pintu dan setelah itu menghilang seiring pintu menutup.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali datang mengunjungi Sasuke sesudah makan malam. Setelah mengetuk pintu sebagai tanda meminta izin masuk, ia membuka pintu diiringi suara derit pelan. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba membukannya dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu. Begitu ia berjalan masuk dan mendekat ke ranjang dimana Sasuke tengah berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih polos. Wajah laki-laki itu juga bertambah pucat dari yang terakhir ia lihat, disekitar matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam.

Menghela nafas diam-diam, mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "_A–ano_, U–Uchiha–san. A–apa kau su–sudah m–makan?" tanyanya terbata dengan wajah menunduk malu.

Tidak ada suara yang menyahut, membuatnya semakin merasa gelisah. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang membuat bungsu Uchiha itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun ia segera menunduk lagi begitu tahu bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu tengah menatapnya, apa lagi sebelumnya ia sempat melihat nampan yang berisi makan malam untuk Sasuke masih utuh. Wajahnaya memerah malu.

"A–apa makanan rumah sa–sakit seburuk itu bagimu Uchiha–san?"tanyanya lirih sambil mendekat dan duduk di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilat, ada emosi yang tak kasat mata tersirat dari tatapan itu. Namun ia tidak dapat mengartikannya.

"Sasuke." Hinata mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar suara Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke bingung. Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis Hyuuga disampingnya. Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke."

"A–ah." Hanya reaksi itu yang Hinata keluarkan, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ini pertama kali Sasuke membuka suara, berbicara padanya. Setidaknya itu seingatnya. "Baiklah Uchi—ehh, maksudku Sa–suke–san."

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Setidaknya itu lebih baik, fikirnya. Padahal jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin gadis itu memanggilnya seperti bagaimana dia memanggil sahabat kuningnya.

"Sebaiknya, Sasuke–san makan dahulu. Agar cepat sembuh," ujar Hinata seraya membawa sendok berisi bubur itu ke depan bibir Sasuke. Tatapan tajam ytang Sasuke berikan sebelumnya segera menghilang, dengan wajah datar Sasuke menerima suapan dari Hinata.

Hinata merasa senang saat Sasuke mau makan, meskipun hanya setengah dari bubur yang tersedia didalam mangkuk itu. Begitu setelah membantu Sasuke meminum obat tradisional dari klan Hyuuga yang berkhasiat untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka dalam dan sebagai obat yang membawa ketenangan hingga sering disebut sebagai ramuan obat tidur, Hinata duduk menikmati keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka dan juga seraya menunggu Sasuke untuk tidur dan ia akan segera pulang ke _mansion_ Hyuuga.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke saat ia mendengar helaan nafas yang terasa seperti frustasi dari laki-laki itu, helaan nafas itu seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun tidak tahu caranya.

"A–no, apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya ragu seraya memaikan jari-jarinya dibawah sana.

"Tidak." Sasuke menatap datar Hinata.

"Sasuke–san, kalau kau mau menceritakan sesuatu. Ceritakanlah, itu akan membuatmu merasa sedikit ringan." Hinata mengatakan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau memaksa." Datar dan dingin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memaksa. Aku hanya memberi saran." Hinata menjawab cepat, anmun selanjutnya ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena tatapan lembut dari Sasuke.

"Iya, kau tidak memaksa." Sasuke menatap lembut Hinata."Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik." Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum memulai.

TBC….

CONTINUE OR DELETE?

Sebelumnya salam kenal minna-san, aku Arisa member baru. Ini fick pertama saya lohhh, jadi butuh bantuan minna untuk memberi saran, kritik, atau terserah…..Jadi mohon bantuannya minna..! dan maaf kalau masih banyak yang kurangnya…

Mungkin ada yang mau kasih saran tentang cerita apa yang akan Sasuke–kun ceritakan?

Karena saya masih belum selesai nonton Naruto, banyak ketinggalan. Mungkin ada yang mau membantu saya untuk download Naruto Movie?

Perminta terakhir saya di chapter ini adalah…. REVIEW! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW OK!...


End file.
